Shopkins Shoppies (TV series)
Shopkins Shoppies is the sole TV series for the Shopkins Shoppies franchise that premiered on October 12, 2015 in the United States, created by John Fang and David P. Smith. The final episode of the series aired on October 1, 2017. It consisted of animated 1-2 minute shorts and five full-length, half-hour specials revolving around the Shoppies; small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Shopkins Shoppies was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Shopkins Shoppies is centered around a world of colorful creatures who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous creatures that live in tribes. Each tribe is based around something unique. The Shopkins are annoying and destructive little creatures that wreak havoc over the Shoppie Land, trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. They are led by Crown Jules. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Shopkins Shoppies to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Shopkins Shoppies logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast *Linda Ballantyne - Pommie, Coco Cookie *Anna Francolini - Jenni Lantern, Mixamals *Ashna Kapur - Tippy Teapot, Pretti Pressie, B'Anchor, Tia Tigerlily, Ranger Jill *Chipo Chung - Pia Puzzle, Chelsea Cheeseburger *Tara Sands - Crown Jules (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Palmela Tree, Mystabella (Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Hollie Wood, Pinkie Cola *Dona Adwera - Zoe Zoom, Fleur Mingo (elder side), Scarletta Gateau (Shoppie Moon Madness), Narrator, Gate Keeper *Flaminia Cinque - Popsi Blue, Macy Macaron, Rosie Bloom *Genevieve McCarthy - Jascenta, Riana Radio, Principal, Candy Sweets *Holly Hazelton - Colorissa, Ella Rain, Bridie, Sunny Meadows, Sia Shell, Mia Milk *Jessica Hann - Cici Science *Jules de Jongh - Fleur Mingo (infant side) *Erika Harlacher - Bubbleisha, Pam Cake, Spaghetti Sue, Coralee, Isla Hibiscus, Emily, Bella Bow, Chrissy Puffs, Annie *Kayli Mills - Rainbow Kate *Laura Bower - Faith Feathers, Crown Jules (Shoppie Moon Madness), Coach *Allegra Clark - Mystabella (Every Knight Has Its Day) *Laura Cucurullo - Pearlina, Gabriela, Mixie Cat, Rosa Piñata, Rebecca *Lucy Montgomery - Scarletta Gateau (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Berri D'lish, Ellerina Slippers, Ballinda *Cassandra Lee Morris - Jessicake, Sara Sushi, Crystal Snow, Kokonut, Queenie Hearts, Paige Pencil, Laura *Joseph May - Tyler *Brianna Plantano - Peppa-Mint, Tilly Tulip *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Lucy Smoothie, Kirstea, Marsha Mello *Deborah Gatton - Tiara Sparkles, Sandi Shores, Valentina Hearts, the Amphipod *Mia Hope Gaywood - Skatlyn *Miranda Raison - Lemony Limes, Melodine, Summer Peaches *Abby Trott - Donatina, Pineapple Lily, Popette *Monica Lopera - Lolita Pops *Montserrat Lombard - Teacher, Chandelia *Laura Stahl - Pirouetta, Cocolette, Scarletta Gateau (Season 1), Shopkins (Season 1) *Nicola Stapleton - Blossom Apples, Makaella Wish *Olivia Colman - Pippa Melon, Daisy Petals, Lippy Lulu Awards and Nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2015 for Children's Interactive Original. Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before Shopkins: Chef Club in cinemas on February 7, 2016. *This is the first Moose Toys TV series to not be animated with CGI animation (Shopkins Webseries). Instead, this show was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in 2D animation, originally animated by Atomic Cartoons in ToonBoom Harmony and later in several different animation styles by other companies. *The series' variant of the Cartoon Network Studios logo didn't debut in the US until Mixed Up Special due to the shorts not having credits; however the logo variant was present in the shorts in European prints. **The full version, with Bubbleisha heading a DJ turntable and shouting "Remix!" is only present in the specials and, for Europe, longer shorts (like Coconapple and Shopkins). Most shorts' prints just use a still logo. **For certain specials the logo has also been known to have Bubbleisha's line dubbed, such as in Arabic, Polish, and Italian. On most occasions however dubs leave the line in English or without dialogue. *While most dubs of Shopkins Shoppies leave the show as-is mostly without change, a couple of dubs make their own alterations: **The Korean dub is the only one that replaces the series logo. The logo has been translated into many languages but usually only for promotional material or in the apps. **The French dub is the only one that paints and edits over English text and replaces it, while other dubs simply caption or lector it. (More complex scenes just use subtitles, though). **The European prints of the episodes all add the individual titles to each title card, while a select few like French and Arabic translate those. Most simply leave those titles in English and lector them. *The first episode of Shopkins Shoppies to take up a full half-hour is Mixed Up Special. Shoppie Moon Madness is the first half-hour episode to follow a single plotline, and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig is the first half-hour episode to be originally produced as a single episode. *Berribelle and the majority of Background Shoppies that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike Polli Polish, Fria Froyo and Berribelle, the Background Shoppies' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Shoppies, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Cartoon Network, the shorts have aired on sister network Boomerang. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube, included a different version of the Shopkins Shoppies logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2014, including the standalone minisodes from Mixed Up Special. *The only countries to air Shopkins Shoppies on a different channel than Cartoon Network are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Cartoon Network in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Cartoon Network series Uncle Grandpa referenced Shopkins Shoppies in the episode "Transitional Phase", with a poster of a generic Shoppie under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. Category:Series